


we're shining like diamonds (with love in our hearts)

by RegalPotato



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Power Bottom Blue, Service Top Yellow, they're aliens not humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalPotato/pseuds/RegalPotato
Summary: Set post-S5, pre-movie.Yellow and Blue discover what kissing is, and Blue wants to try it.





	we're shining like diamonds (with love in our hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from me wanting more fic for Bellow Diamond as the (not human) gem-light, alien gays that they are. 
> 
> Also, my friend has destroyed me with the idea that Blue is a power bottom to Yellow's service top. So that's sorta thrown in here too.

_they do not kiss_

_but they both want to_

_instead their feet touch and so do their arms_

_it is electric magic_

_-Brigid Lowry, Guitar Highway Rose_

* * *

It’s strange how it starts, a non-assuming day, a break from the Empire, visiting Steven and his friends for a supposed ‘well-needed rest’. It had been Blue’s suggestion, with her wide eyes and accompanying smile, and Yellow had been unable to deny her. 

They’re sat beside Steven now, still towering above everyone despite their efforts to reshape themselves to a more appropriate size, watching as his human friends set up the stage for the night’s ‘Beach-a-Palooza’.

The sand shifts uncomfortably beneath them every time Yellow moves. She feels off balance, sat here amongst organics, so obviously out of place. Her mind is still whirring with thoughts of missions, battleplans, and reports, despite the demilitarisation - at Steven’s request - of most of her colonies. The soft vibrations in the air beside her - Steven’s explanation of what a Beach-a-Palooza is, no doubt - are left ignored, Yellow’s eyes fixed instead on the tiny humans struggling to carry metal frames along the beach. 

She watches, taking in their different sizes and colours, none of them seeming to have a particular use, yet all helping with the same task despite it. Organics. Such strange creatures with no reason for existing. No purpose.

Yellow frowns.

“So it’s a singing battle?” Blue asks brightly, the excitement in her voice snapping Yellow back to reality almost instantly, eyes seeking out Blue’s form beside her.

“Uh, well, it’s more of a _talent show_.” Steven winces, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “No one gets hurt or loses in anyway. It’s just a fun way for everyone to show off the things they can do!”

“How exciting.”

Blue’s mouth shifts up into a radiant smile, and the energy around them changes, a soft warmth spreading though Yellow’s chest. Happiness. Her own lips curl up at the corners, though at the lack of response from Steven, she’s not entirely sure the feeling can be blamed on Blue’s aura.

Her hand slides across the uncomfortable, shifting sand, fingers curling around Blue’s as it lays between them, hidden from Steven and the humans by the Diamonds’ sizeable forms. Blue dips her head to the side, smile turning into a knowing smirk as her eyes find Yellow’s. 

“Do you think we should join them, Yellow?”

“I...Blue, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Aww, yeah, come on Yellow. You’re a great singer,” Steven says.

Yellow freezes, a slight breeze buffeting her skin as Blue whips her head around to face Steven. The small boy looks sheepish, a deep blush rising over his cheeks. 

“You’ve heard her sing, Steven?”

“I...uh…” He suddenly looks as though he’d rather be anywhere else. 

Yellow understands the feeling; she’s still frozen in place, the horror of humiliation creeping from her gem and spreading across her shoulders. She longs for her throne room, her ship, Homeworld. Anywhere but sat in front of this small enemy-turned-family. 

She is a Diamond. She should be above such embarrassment, such weakness.

“When you kidnapped my dad for Pink’s zoo…” he starts slowly, and Yellow can feel his eyes on her. Her own eyes widen with realisation, the horror turning to ice inside her gem, despite the heat flooding to her face.

_ Tears in her eyes, pain clawing up her throat. Pink. Gone. Her fault, her fault, her fault. _

“Oh,” she hears Blue gasp at the memory, blue fingers shifting to tighten around yellow ones. “Well, you’re not wrong, Steven. Yellow is a wondrous singer. But perhaps we will just watch this Beach-a-Palooza of yours today.”

“That’s fair,” Steven says quickly, eyes darting awkwardly to the side before making excuses to leave.

He rushes over to his friends up on the almost completed stage. Blue watches him for a moment, fingers stroking lazily down the length of Yellow’s hand. Yellow focuses on the contact, the pleasant feeling that comes from Blue’s form pressed against her own. 

“Are you okay, Yellow?” Blue asks softly.

“Fine.”

Blue sighs, and Yellow’s shoulders slump in defeat. 

“Sorry. I just do not like being made a fool of.”

“He wasn’t laughing at you, darling,” Blue says, a soft smile curling her lips.

Yellow’s ears buzz with the sound of the endearment, hand twisting to let her thumb brush over the back of Blue’s hand in reply. 

It’s comforting, Blue’s light, a soothing warmth despite their forms’ naturally low temperature. Yellow looks up, gold meeting ice as their eyes find each other. Blue grins, her free hand twitching slightly by her side, and Yellow knows she wants to reach out to her. 

She wants to wrap her arms around Blue, press her forehead to Blue’s gem as she has done so many times before, and pretend they’re the only two creatures left in the universe. 

The sound of someone laughing nearby is a sudden reminder that they are not alone. And shame, an echo of white laughter, floods through her core. Because despite the changes Steven has managed to implement throughout the Empire, White’s admonishments over affection, over_ weakness, _remain hardwired inside Yellow’s gem.

_ So weak when it comes to Blue. _

Yellow stiffens, hand pulling away as she draws her knees up to her chest. She can almost hear Blue’s frown, but the other diamond makes no comment, turning back to watch the final preparations for the show.

Yellow clenches her jaw, watching Steven as he moves so carefree about the stage.

Sometimes, when they’re alone, just her and Blue, Yellow can allow herself to soften. Blue’s fingers will dance over Yellow’s sides, swiping down the lines of Yellow’s gem. She’ll allow Blue to pull her close, warmth glowing inside both of them as their forms press together. In those moments, she never thinks of plans, reports, battles to be won - even the sadness of losing Pink had been dulled by the feeling of Blue, by the _love _she holds for Blue. In those moments, it really _is _just the two of them - and Yellow forgets she’s ever been weak at all.

“Oh.”

Blue giggles softly beside her, and Yellow shakes away her thoughts, turning to stare at her companion.

“What are they doing?” 

Yellow follows the line of Blue’s pointing finger to see two humans sat across the beach from them. The larger, pinker human has her hands curved around the smaller human’s neck, holding her in place as their faces, their_ mouths_, press together. 

“A disgusting organic tradition?” Yellow mutters.

“Steven!” Blue bellows across the beach. A few chairs tip over in the wake of her shout, the humans pausing for a moment to stare.

Steven spins in place, almost falling off the stage if not for his Pearl grabbing him just in time. He grins, thanking his Pearl, and jumps into the sand. 

“Yes, Blue?” he says when he reaches them.

“What are those humans doing?” 

Steven looks behind him, head tilting to the side as he watches the humans for a moment. 

“Uh, kissing?” 

“Kissing.”

“Yeah, I- wait do you not know what kissing is? Oh man.”

“We can see what it is,” Yellow grunts, nose scrunching in distaste as she watches the pink human pull away from the other one. “Disgusting. Why would you want to put your mouth on someone else’s mouth?”

Blue giggles again, and a burst of pleasant emotion sparks inside Yellow’s gem at the sound, at the knowledge that she caused it.

“Well Lars and Sadie are in love,” Steven says, and Yellow assumes he’s telling them the humans’ names. “Kissing is a form of affection. You can kiss someone on the cheek, or the forehead for family love. And on the mouth for more...romantic love.”

“Hmmm.” Blue ponders for a moment, staring down at Steven with a glint in her eyes. 

Not a moment later, she picks the boy up in her hand and presses a non-too-gentle kiss to his cheek. Despite her reduced size, her mouth still takes up the side of Steven’s face, but the gem hybrid doesn’t seem to mind, laughter spilling from him as Blue puts him back down on the sand.

“Thanks, Blue,” he says through his laughter.

“Did I get it right?” she asks with a grin.

“Perfect.”

“I still don’t understand the reasoning behind it,” Yellow sighs, stretching her legs out in front of her and watching - with no small amount of satisfaction - as humans scatter from their seats to avoid being crushed. Steven frowns but doesn’t comment on her actions. 

“Well, it feels good I guess. Like holding someone’s hand. Or hugging someone. It’s just more, uh, intimate?” 

A light blush splashes across Steven’s cheeks.

“Thank you, Steven,” Blue says. The boy nods and rushes back off to join his Pearl up on the stage. 

“I want to try it.”

Yellow chokes. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Kissing, Yellow. I want to try it.”

Panic flutters inside Yellow’s gem, a stuttered thud across her chest. With a quick glance to the stage - where no one is paying the slightest bit of attention to them - she leans over and presses a chaste kiss to the side of Blue’s face. 

Surprisingly, it feels better - less disgusting - than she’d expected. 

Blue beams, hiding a giggle behind her hand.

“Oh Yellow, you are so silly,” she laughs. “That’s not what I meant.”

Yellow’s eyes widen.

“What?”

“Come on, don’t tell me you’re not at least a little bit interested in why the humans do it?”

“I…”

Her jaw clenches, watching with apprehension as Blue turns to her, eyes large and begging. 

_ So weak when it comes to Blue, _echoes in her head once more, and Yellow sighs. 

“We’re not doing it here,” she says, watching the pink human wrap her arm around the smaller one. “We are Diamonds. We have more dignity than organics.”

Blue grins, jumping to her feet and holding out a hand to pull Yellow up beside her. 

“I thought you wanted to watch Steven’s pah-loser...thing.”

“We’ll be back, I want to try this first.”

They return to Yellow’s ship, and to their normal sizes, Blue’s hand grasping Yellow’s tightly as they make their way to Yellow’s chambers. Her throat feels tight, gem throbbing with unsurity, but Blue’s light is strong against her own, their hands clasped together soothing her worries.

“Okay,” Blue says, standing in the middle of Yellow’s rooms, hands dropping to her sides. Yellow misses the contact instantly. “So the humans were like this-”

Blue steps forwards, hands sliding up over Yellow’s shoulders to link together behind her head. Their gems clink softly together and Yellow gasps, her own hands falling to Blue’s hips. 

“Are you okay?” Blue whispers, and the sound ghosts over Yellow’s mouth. She almost shudders at the sensation, her eyes dropping to Blue’s lips. A sudden_ longing _washes through her, sparking inside her gem and swirling through her abdomen. She nods, carefully.

Slowly, Blue leans back to trail a hand down over Yellow’s shoulder stopping just as her finger reaches the point of Yellow’s gem. Her hand splays, covering the yellow diamond entirely. The heat of Blue’s touch, pressed against the very core of Yellow’s existence, is almost unbearable.

“We don’t have to do this if you really don’t want to,” Blue says, voice soft, quiet, understanding.

“I...want to,” Yellow finds herself replying, surprised by the truth of the words. There’s a need building inside her, brought to life by Blue’s fingers as they press against Yellow’s chest.

Blue’s mouth quirks into a smile, hand slipping up to cradle Yellow’s face before she leans forwards and presses their mouths together firmly. Yellow gasps at the contact, electricity shooting through her form, and Blue pushes harder, the hand behind Yellow’s head tightening against the harsh lines of her hair. 

At the gentle press of Blue's tongue, there’s a spark from inside her, and something in the room shatters. Blue pulls away instantly, eyes widening in surprise. Yellow follows after her movement, chasing the contact of her lips, before the smell of burning reaches her senses. 

Blue giggles. Yellow blinks.

“I…”

“Shattered your mirror,” Blue laughs.

Yellow’s cheeks burn, a golden hue spilling across her nose. But Blue’s happiness is infectious - aura or not - and Yellow soon finds herself laughing too.

“I doubt organics have to worry about that,” she mutters, embarrassed. 

Blue doesn’t answer. Instead, she grabs Yellow’s hand and pulls her over to the ‘bed’ in the corner - a low, foam-based mattress covered in blankets that Yellow has so far refused to use. 

“What are you-”

“Just because Steven said these are for sleeping doesn’t mean you have to only use them for that,” Blue says, curling her legs beneath her skirts and pulling Yellow down to join her. 

Yellow goes willingly, climbing awkwardly onto the blankets beside Blue.

“Blue, I’m not so sure we-”

“Do you trust me, Yellow?”

“Of course I do. What sort of question is tha-”

“Then trust me.”

The gentle smile returns to Blue’s face, and she leans back against the bed, hair billowing out beneath her head. She’s beautiful, radiant, brighter than the star she was forged in, and Yellow’s gem swells with all the love she holds for her.

Maybe, just maybe, the disgusting organic tradition of kissing isn’t as bad as she’d first believed.

Blue’s grip on Yellow’s hand tightens, tugging firmly, and Yellow is but helpless to follow - thighs straddling Blue’s hips, a burning heat where their bodies meet. Blue’s hands come to rest on Yellow’s knees, thumbs brushing over her thighs.

Yellow bites the inside of her cheek. Hard. 

“It’s just us, Yellow,” Blue breathes, laughter gripping the edges of her voice. “It’s okay.”

Yellow nods, but remains statuesque, hands hovering awkward and unsure in the space between them. 

“Kiss me,” Blue commands, eyes bright and happy and filled with adoration.

And so Yellow does, hands finally coming down to rest on the blankets beside Blue’s head. She dips her body, mouth slanting carefully across the other diamond’s, taking her time as she slowly molds her lips to Blue’s, exploring.

There’s no White here, no weakness, no shame. Only the feel of Blue beneath her, the sound of Blue’s little gasps of delight as Yellow follows her lead from earlier, dipping her tongue out to swipe against Blue’s lips. 

After six millennia filled with tears and rage and _pain, _the relief of just _being_ is almost overwhelming. 

She almost pulls away at the press of Blue’s tongue against her own. But Blue _moans_ against Yellow’s mouth at the contact, and the sound buries itself inside Yellow’s gem, replaying on loop, over and over, until a light explodes from her, bathing them both in a soft, golden glow.

She pulls back, unsure, and Blue practically _whines _beneath her. Something inside Yellow tightens at the sound.

“Don’t stop.”

Once again, Yellow obeys, but instead of pressing her mouth back to Blue’s, she dips her head lower, trailing kisses down the other diamond’s neck. Blue shifts, hands flying up to the hard edges of Yellow’s hair, fingers digging into Yellow’s light and pulling her closer.

Yellow’s lips curve round the facets of Blue’s gem, tongue swiping down the length of it, and Blue’s voice stutters in her throat, the sound wrapping itself around Yellow’s own gem and ripping her own moan from deep inside her. 

Something else shatters behind them then, but the sound of the following explosion is ignored by both as Blue’s own light bursts across the room.

The green light bathes them both, their forms panting heavily as Yellow sits atop her companion. 

“I love you, Yellow,” Blue breathes, hand sliding down to cup her face. 

Yellow bends forward once more, forehead pressing carefully against Blue’s, a smile on both their faces. 

“My Diamond,” comes Yellow’s reverent reply. 

In an instant, barely noticed by either, the green light fades into a brightness only rivaled by White Diamond herself. The hard lines of their light forms blur and a strange but welcome warmth settles inside Yellow, a closeness, a need. Her gem buzzes in her chest, hot and tight, and incredibly unfamiliar. 

She blinks, eyes dropping back to where Blue lies beneath her, only to recoil in horror at the bright white mass both their bodies have become. Miscalculating her position on the bed, Yellow tips backwards, falling to the floor with a crash.

Blue sits up instantly, her large eyes blinking in confusion.

“What just happened?” she asks, her voice barely audible.

“We almost…” Yellow feels sick. “We’re disgusting.”

“It’s not outlawed anymore,” Blue says hesitantly.

Yellow bites her lip, eyes squeezing together tightly. Shame floods inside her gem, drowning her inside her own light.

“It’s still _wrong_! There is no purpose to it, to _this_.”

“Is love not a purpose?”

Yellow’s eyes snap open at that, her mouth dropping as she takes in Blue’s unsure smile.

“I…if White found out…she’d-”

“We’re in Era 3,” Blue presses, crawling across the bed to reach out for Yellow. 

Yellow takes her hand, allowing herself to be pulled forwards for a lingering kiss that drains the tension from her shoulders. 

“We can save fusion for later. I can’t deny that I’m interested in what the fuss is all about. But only when we’re ready. When _you’re _ready. White be damned.”

Yellow nods, but otherwise remains silent, turning to rest her back against the edge of the bed. Blue’s hands flutter down around her, resting gently on either side of Yellow’s gem, fingers idly tapping out the beat to some unknown melody.

“Did you do that, or did I?” Blue asks after a moment.

It takes a minute for Yellow to understand the question, her eyes finally trailing across the smoking wreck of her communication console - cleaved in half, its insides scattered across the floor. She winces. 

“Does it matter?”

Blue giggles. 

“Not particularly, but maybe we need to Diamond-proof your room.”

Yellow scoffs, carefully tilting her head back to stare up at Blue’s grinning face. 

“Why bother, I have hundreds of peridots at my disposal. They can fix it later.”

Blue squeals as Yellow turns, rising up to push the other diamond back down onto the bed. 

They never quite manage to make it to Steven's Beach-a-Palooza. 

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading :)


End file.
